Revenge and Mayhem
by Meeshkla18
Summary: As a liaison between the realms, Kagomen's job is to know about all the Sups that rise to power. What she never expected though was for her private and work life to mix, so when things go south and it hits home, all that she can do is get revenge and create some mayhem while she's at it. If things go good maybe even find love where she least expected it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating my other story but this one would not leave my mind and then there's other stories that are crowding in my head so in the near I feel I will posting more. Unfortunately I am not abl to post as much as I like as I don't have internet at home and have to mobile which never seems like enough *sigh*.

Hopefully you like this story and I can post another chapter soon!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Twilight each belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 __ **Chapter One: Lost in Italy**

* * *

The existence of vampires was nothing surprising to the young time traveling miko, she had seen things that were simply unexplainable and had done feats that would land her in the underground

level of some research lab. So to know that there were beings out there that needed to live on blood and that had a government system that kept them from making the themselves definitely caught her attention.

"Are you sure that we should be doing this Kagome-sama?"

"Hai." She strode down the paved walkways, seemingly to know where she was going, but in all honesty she was not fooling anyone. She was definitely lost. Her sense of direction had was the same as it was 500 years ago. Something that her son loved to rile her up over. The cute and cuddly little kit that would never had said so much as a teasing comment towards her was no more. He respected her no doubt about that but he also had connected deeply with his kitsune nature, and there was nothing that would save anyone from his pranks and teasing. Well maybe the threat of a set of prayer beads for him, but that doesn't last long and is at it once more.

Seeing that he was kitsune and to see him be who he was with Kagome made her prouder than for him to show a front of what he's not. So it wasn't often that she held the reigns to his mischievous ways, and was known to participate in more than one prank when it concerned a couple of dog demons that they were around all the time.

"Kagome-sama?"

Blinking out of her inner thoughts she turned to Daiki, a neko youkai who was never far from her these days.

"Hai?"

"I am sorry to say this Kagome-sama," his tail twitched before it settled, expression somewhat amused but also wry. "But we have passed this area three times already."

A self-conscious cough made its way out of her, and she turned to the wall that was on the other side of her and the neko. Yup it definitely looked like the dozen other walls she had passed the last couple of hours.

Sighing she gave up on the notion that she knew where she was going and turned to Daiki. "Fine, you win Daiki."

The small knowing smirk that flashed through the neko made her narrow her eyes before huffing in exasperation, "This doesn't mean that I'm giving up though."

Gun metal eyes narrowed briefly and then he sighed, "Just as well Kagome-sama. We have not felt anything abnormal, maybe it is time to go to the hotel and prepare our things."

The last statement came out more like a question, but still communicated his thoughts on her harebrained idea to look for the vampires she had hear Sesshomaru and Inuyasha discussing a few weeks ago.

It wasn't fair for them to be hiding this kind of information when they knew she wanted to know more about the supernatural community. No doubt Inuyasha thought it would be tried to be eaten (drunk from?) by the vampires and only worried for her safety. Like always.

And as for Sesshomaru well he might have just been contemplating all the sorts of damage she would cause on his peace talks with them.

She didn't understand what the big deal was, so she had fried a few werewolves, and may have been banned from ever even setting foot in the underground tunnels of the fey in Dublin after ripping the glamour's of some of their changelings, and it totally wasn't her fault they wanted to force her to marry their leaders or whatever, they should have known better than to mess with the liaison between the realms. She had strength of her own and did not need Sessh and Yasha to fight her battles for her. Something she was sure they had finally learned the hard way.

Vampires though, she thought, might be a bit more civil and more approachable. They had once been human and were not completely ruled by their instincts-like the werewolves- or their arrogance-like the fey- and might be more forthcoming with their laws and the government they governed themselves over.

The ringing tone of her phone brought her out of her musings, digging in to her jean pockets she saw that the incoming call was from none other than her hanyou friend. "What's up Yasha?"

Putting the phone to her ear she signaled to Daiki to keep his lips shut. It wouldn't do for them to be discovered so early on.

They would surely lock her up somewhere and not let her out for a couple of centuries. Not that they would be able to get her to go along with it peacefully.

"Kags," the harsh excitement in Inuyasha's voice made her focus more on his words and take her gaze away from the stoic neko. "You will never guess what happened! Koga and Shippo returned from their trip and the Runt said that Koga got his ass handed to him!"

A small offended exclamation sounded from the background, telling me that Inuyasha had heard, he had not wasted a moment to brag about his 'nemesis' being beaten.

"And by a bunch of shapeshifting wolves that have barely gotten out of their diapers!"

His loud guffaws made her retract the phone away from her ear. There was sure to be hell of a mess to clean if he kept it up. Koga for all-and Inuyasha for that matter! - of the years he had lived still got easily riled and more so when it came to comments about his fighting and for anything that Inuyasha threw at him, even with her trying to get them to be closer to one another they still did not know when to talk without resorting to taking potshots at each other. Then again it was the only way they could even have a semblance of cordiality.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" exasperated with his continued laughing, her tone came out a tad sharper than she intended.

"Nee-chan?" Souta's hesitant voice made her blink in surprise before a soft smile rose.

"Souta? Are you in the compound then? Weren't you supposed to be in Seattle until Christmas?"

"Yeah, Inu-nii picked me up at the airport this morning," he began slowly, before the harsh sound of him swallowing made her narrow her eyes slightly. There was obviously something going on over there.

"There has been an increase of murders and the University thought it best to shut down for the moment until they caught the serial killer."

"What!" she exclaimed the chilling thought of her brother being anywhere near such a being iced her very blood in her veins. "Why didn't you say anything last time we talked Souta? You know what we will talk about this when I get home. I'm heading to the airport right not. And let me tell you Souta. I. Am. Not. Happy."

Hanging up I continued on my way to down the alley to the Hotel. It was a simple thing of grabbing her bags and then skedaddle to the airport and take the jet back to Tokyo. Her staff was always ready seeing that she was never one to idle and when the urge hit to travel she never let it pass her by and insisted on leaving. It was times like this that it was good having lived more than five hundred years and having knowledge of the future. Money troubles were no more.

"Kagome-sama?" Looking over her shoulder she saw an exasperated neko looking at her. "The hotel is this way."

A thumb pointed in the opposite direction of where she had been heading.

Pinching her nose with her thumb and forefinger she had one thought.

 _If only I could have been able to improve my sense of direction in those five centuries!_

"I'm screwed aren't I?" the youngest Higurashi murmured despondently.

Three of companions couldn't help but send him sympathetic/pitying looks.

The other youkai in the room continued to type in his computer, only sparring a caustic 'Hn,' to his question. Then again he had been the one to advise them all to not hide things from their sister/friend/mother/'woman.' For all that he had learned to tolerate the miko's presence from time to time he had more of an insight on her than her other companions. Then again he had never felt the need to protect her from what they deemed 'dangerous' or worrying.

"Don't worry brat, I'm sure the wench will calm down by the time she lands here."

"That or she'll have already made a list of things she'll make you go through until you'll never want to hide anything from her anymore," this-lazily-came from the red haired kitsune that lounged on his mother's favorite daybed she had placed in the study room. The light hit it just right, making it a perfect place to take a warm nap. It also helped that there was the scent of peaches and cinnamon drifted up to his nose. The pointed ears atop his head flicked calmly before they settled down once more.

The horrified gasp from the two coarsest of the males in the room, made the young Higurashi glance at them in rising horror.

He had of course heard the stories, anyone who was close to them knew them. It was something that Kagome had made sure of to prevent from doing this very thing.

One of which only Shippo ever followed through with. Which was why he had been kept him as unaware of as possible. No need to have him rat them out to Kagome.

There was even a slight stiffening to the shoulders of the great Daiyoukai. He had had front row seat to what the two idiots had been put through when they had worn on the miko's nerves. Though it was for a completely different reason that he had become tense. Last time it had occurred he had to rebuild half of the compound and deal with the two for half a century with no peace in sight.

Exhaling he once again-for what seemed like the millionth time- thought back to his peaceful days before allying himself with his brother and the miko.

Those were the days.

Slaying, blood, and slaying anything that ever got in his way.

It was all but a distant dream now.


	2. Chapter 2: Fragile Bonds

**Chapter 2: Fragile Bonds**

* * *

For the following days after Kagome's arrival back at the main house of the Western lands, three of the males of the house were put through, in short terms, hell. They had no rest and they definitely had no peace. All that they knew at that moment was pain and more about the variation of the color blue that could give an interior designer a run for their money.

"No," Kagome sighed once more. "I said to the _left._ Now it's higher on your end Kouga. Souta try to make it even on the bottom."

With her forefinger and her thumb Kagome tried to relive the headache that was beginning to arise. There was no way that more than 500 hundred years made Inuyasha and Koga inept on the proper way to hang a frame on the wall but the fact of the matter was that indeed they were not well versed on home improvement and unwilling to take the time to learn.

Luckily for her she had learned how to fix things up through her extensive time, and they would learn if it was the last thing she did. Or at the very least until she saw it fit that they had complied with her term of punishment.

The groans of all three males brought her attention to Souta's trembling figure and the beginnings of an epic Inuyasha rant.

"Well," she said in mock cheerfulness. "I think that it will be if we focus on something else. For the moment at least. There are plenty of things around the house that need to be fixed up and I think…"

Who said that she couldn't she couldn't deal out fair punishment and gain something from it too.

* * *

"Miko."

Turning away from the window plane facing the backyard-forest really with so many youkai around it was impossible to have a quaint and normal yard-and the busy bodies outside she looked at the slightly amused eyes of the Daiyoukai before he donned his mask once more.

"Hai?"

"How much longer will you torture your brother and the two imbeciles."

"Hm," she hummed contemplatively. "It has only been a week. Last time Inuyasha and Kouga lasted half a century and apparently they learned nothing if we are doing this again."

"Hn."

"But since I can't prolong this time around I think I'll let them sweat it out for a few more months."

Silence greeted her, not even his usual 'Hn,' was accompanied.

Sighing she let out, "Fine, a few more weeks."

Nothing.

"Oh come on Sessh! You're not being fair."

Once more deafening silence.

Pouting she turned away from the indifferent-yet how indifferent could they truly be if he was arguing with her silently she knew not- looked in to her cerulean eyes, only raising a brow. "A couple of weeks, and that's final."

"Hn."

"Jerk. They were fixing the house you know; it was in your best interest too."

"That may be so, but you forget that this Sesshomaru hates having the hanyou in this house more than is strictly necessary."

"Sesshomaru," catching the Daiyoukai attention she continued. "It's only us two, there's no need to fake the animosity I know that deep (deep, deep, to the bottom of that small cold stone you call a heart,) you enjoy being with your little brother."

Citrine eyes glared at her before an acidic green whip snapped next to her ear resounding in harsh crack and echoing loudly in the room.

Unfazed she simply smiled at the 'Killing Perfection,' before he turned and left in an abrupt manner. More likely than not to take out his frustrations out on the one he (was forced to) call(ed) little brother.

"I swear there is nothing more satisfying that one upping him."

A chuckle escaped her when a harsh 'Hey!' came from outside.

 _Men. They can be so predictable sometimes._

* * *

"Hey do you Ship do you think Nee-chan is going to keep this much longer?"

"Ah," Emerald eyes looked contemplatively at the fighting duo in front of them. "I think not much longer. Why?"

"Well I wanted to go back to school, but with how things are I don't think Nee-chan will let me out of her sight for a while."

His silence spoke for itself. It was definite that his Okaa-san would be more protective than the usual.

"I just don't understand, all of you taught me how to defend myself and you're all demons. Are you telling me that I wouldn't be able to defend myself against some ordinary humans?"

Grey-blue eyes looked at the red head, his eyes defiant.

"Mah, mah," Shippo patted the youth. "We might have to get you away from Inuyasha if you're getting this conceited so fast. Maybe being with Sesshomaru for a while might be in your best interest ne?"

"Ah," the youngest Higurashi looked everywhere for an exit. Seeing that the Ookami rooting for daiyoukai he decided it would only be fair for him to root for his childhood (and still to this day) hero/idol. "I think that I will go cheer for Inu-nii-san."

Quickly making his way to the other side of the yard, he ignored the probing gaze of the kitsune.

It seemed the kitsune had learned much about torturing the younger Higurashi.

 _'Hai, Souta-ji-chan,'_ Shippo thought, a frown visible in his young face. _'Against humans you would more than be able to defend yourself even the lower level youkai, with your increasing ki, but against those higher level, there is always the chance we might never see you again. With the monsters making mayhem in Seattle are too much for even my Okaa-san.'_

The only thing that could possibly but convince Kagome to even allow Souta back would be for _them_ to finally do something.

Question remained on when they would deem it worthy of their attention. Something which was angering Sesshomaru as only his younger half-brother could.

* * *

" _The Seattle Police department have stated that the rising deaths are more likely the results of a serial killer. They have contacted the FBI to appear in-"_

"If this continues much longer we will be forced to appear in Seattle to settle things and will then have to hold a conclave with the others in the community who will demand to know why we have allowed this travesty to continue for so long Aro," the sibilant tone of Caius broke through the anchor woman's droning voice.

A black haired male steeped his hands together while pacing, a small smirk on his chalky features, lent him a malicious gleam in his blood red eyes, turning them inhuman. Something of which he was.

Not human. But a blood thirsty creature of legends and myths.

Another figure sat in perpetual indifference and boredom in a chair like throne, high on a dais, looking on at the two men whom he had been with for more than a millennium. It was not the first, second or hundredth time, he contemplated his choice in being with them even when he preferred for his weary soul to leave this place once and for all. But for all that he preferred to not live this stagnant and hollow life, he knew that there were other things that were much worse, and that was being thrown in to the very depths of hell for all the misdeeds he had committed in his long unnatural life.

"Yes," the one named Aro sighed out. "It is true that if things don't improve, we will have to meet up with all those _Others_ , but I truly wish to know how Carlisle and his coven handle this threat against their own."

"It is that curiosity that will make us fall Aro," Marcus breathed out in his usual passive tone. "Is it truly your desire to make us fall for another of your whims?"

Caius who had sat throughout their discussion stood in sudden agitation at the truth of his companion's words. There those in the community who hated any type of publicity and would not hesitate to cut them down if they could not control those under their 'rule.'

He had not been thinking in those terms. Usually there were only ever called in to check on one another, to hold up their end of maintaining control and if they had any suspicions of them not having sufficient control they would eliminate them with no thought if there were enough supporters.

"Aro!"

The shrill tone of his pale blonde companion caused an infinitesimal wince, before he covered it with a jovial smile.

"Dear Caius," he murmured soothingly. "You know I would never do anything that would prove to be harmful to us. There is still a chance to 'redeem' ourselves in the eyes of our peers if they call upon us. I simply wish to know how truly powerful Carlisle clan is against this enemy and if they will ever prove to be a threat to us."

"Aro," Marcus sighed once more. His voice though held a tinge of exasperation mixed with an unhealthy amount of threat.

"Yes, yes. We will send Jane and the rest of them to 'investigate' this matter."  
"And if things don't go-" Caius breathed out, following Aro's thought.

"The blame will fall on them."

A satisfied smirk made its way on to two of the high ranking Volturi.

"Hm," Marcus sighed out unimpressed.

Things would never change.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter.

It made my day seeing that there were people who read my story and enjoyed it so!

I know it is a bit slow, but I think in about three more chapters or so the Cullens and the Inu cast may meet.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will ( _try_ to) update the upcoming week.

Ja-ne!~


	3. Chapter Three: Forks and Sheriffs

Chapter 3: Forks and Sheriffs

* * *

"It is only a matter of time before he asks to return to his studies Miko."

Kagome was leaning against the wall in Sesshomaru's study-after being called in by him- looking out towards the forest that lay beyond, trying to ignore the stoic Lord that seemed to want to lecture her since the trio's punishment had been dealt with.

Something that was starting to bother her (very much so!). It was rare for Sesshomaru to ever get involved in her family dealings or when he believed that she had to do things on her own. Lately though he had been nagging at her to let her brother resume his studies, even if that meant she had to let him go back to Seattle were a serial killer was still at large and no one had any information on who or more to the point _what_ it could be.

"Then I will just say no," she replied. "Mama left me in charge of him, and whatever I say goes."

"Will you then restrict him here, where he will begin to resent you for what you are doing?"

"If that is the price to pay."

"I never believed you to be such a fool."

"You think everyone is a fool Sessh," she responded drolly.

"The respect I could have once felt for you has gone down considerably."

"Ouch."

The door slamming open made her turn her attention away from the outside world and towards their guest.

"Sis," Souta began, seeming to be gathering some courage. "I need to talk to you."

Citrine eyes continued to peruse the document that lay in his clawed hands, but it was obvious his attention was on the siblings. Kagome peeked at him from the side of her eyes. It seemed that he had heard what the other members of their house had been talking about, long before he brought it to her attention.

"Later Souta," she said continuing to stare at Sesshomaru. "I was having a conversation with his all-knowing- _majesty_."

"But Sis-"

"Boy."

Grey-blue eyes stared for a second at the demon lord before giving a hesitant nod.

"Fine," he sighed. "But later today for sure Sis."

"Hai."

Both immortals of the room stared at the door until it closed.

"You knew he would come sooner or later didn't you?"

"It surprises This One that you would not expect him to. His is your sibling."

Plumb lips tightened in anger, frustrated that everyone seemed determined to make her let her brother go to where he could possibly come to harm or even mean his death.

"Was it not once you who said that no matter that a golden cage was gold it was still a cage? From what This One has seen, your brother has the same tenacity as you and if you do not let him go This One imagines he will do all in his power to accomplish his goals."

Closing her eyes, she admitted (at least to herself) that Sesshomaru was right. Souta would do everything to convince Inuyasha, or Koga to get him a plane ticket to Seattle. It didn't matter that the stubborn duo would face her wrath once she found out, they would do it if only to hear Souta tell them one of them was the best and rub it in the others face. Souta had shown a penchant to being able to manipulate people, something she was beginning to think he had learned from the Icy Lord.

"I will not be here."

"Hn."

"If Souta is to go to Seattle, I will go with him. I don't care what happens here, I will not leave my baby brother alone where I know there is a serial killer in the loose."

"Hn. This One expected no less."

"You know what that means right?" A sly twinkle made Sesshomaru straighten his already stiff posture stiffen even more. "You will be alone with the dynamic duo."

Kagome had a 'cat-ate-the-canary' smile, meaning she was getting her licks where she could for having nagged her to this point.

The only response Sesshomaru allowed was a long blink, which opened when a satisfied laugh reverberated throughout the room.

"Good Luck, Sesshomaru- _sama._ "

"Please fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land."

The flight attendant's voice woke Kagome from her light doze and she looked towards the small window next to her.

Souta peeked at her, closing his eyes when he saw her about to turn. Listening to the latest album that Inuyasha had put in his IPod.

It had been a hectic couple of weeks preparing their departure, something that in all reality Souta wasn't all that happy with.

He was overjoyed that he was able to convince his sister (or so he thought) to let him go back to the states, and back to his studies.

What he was completely unsatisfied with was that apparently she still believed him to be that same ten-year-old he used to be, scared of his own shadow and anything that had to do with the supernatural.

Having been for the last seven years surrounded by youkai almost on a daily basis (not to mention the most feared of youkai in the history of the world!) had made him develop a more apathetic view on all things supernatural, especially when more often than not, her sister attracted all sorts of _other_ that seemed to always-somehow- follow her home.

Her condition of having to be with him almost at all times when in Seattle put a (really) big dent on his pride. Something that Inuyasha and Koga had teased him about mercilessly. Their thoughts were that he had to be strong and be able to protect himself from a pesky human, especially with the training they had been putting him through since they had taken him on as an apprentice since their reinstatement into their lives.

Kagome had thought them a lesson in why they shouldn't mess with her baby brother, but that only hit more on the point they were trying to make. A twenty-year-old (man) did not need his sister to defend him at all times. Now that he was older, stronger, it was his job to protect his sister from the things that could cause harm to her.

But it seemed that even with how much he had grown, Kagome still insisted on trying to shield him from the real world and struggles that her and her youkai family had suffered through.

He loved his sister, there could never be any as lucky as he was to have a superhero as a sibling, but no matter how he looked up to her and the bad case of big sis complex he might have developed (this was his deepest darkest secret of course!) he still wanted to prove that he could have her back too.

So this was why two weeks later and almost twelve hours later, he still hadn't talked to his sister.

"Souta?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

Raising the volume from his music player he turned away from her.

Kagome sighed out. It had been like this for most of the flight and seeing her baby brother ignore like this hurt, but it was also beginning to give rise to her famous anger. Sitting back once more, she closed her eyes and listened to all the other first class passengers begin to stretch and groan out the kinks that had settled in from the long flight.

Turning Sesshomaru's words over and over she began to think that maybe he had hit the proverbial nail on the head.

Souta was starting to resent her. From the looks of it, for more than just wanting to protect him from the dangers of the supernatural community.

Was she really putting him in a cage? Would Souta come to hate her for being a protective big sister?

Her heart clenched at the thought. She could put up with the most annoying of wolves (Koga), she could put up with stubborn puppy eared hanyous (did she even have to say it?), and Icy Lords (see former), but what she was not willing to have to ever go through, is see the love her brother had for her turn into hate. It would break her in to a million little pieces, especially knowing that she had been the true cause of it.

Maybe instead of guarding him, she could put a stop to what was causing her distress?

It seemed that even on her vacation away from her liaison duties she had to work on keeping peace in the world.

Souta and her had been in Seattle for almost a month, and in that time they had hardly spoken more than four words. Well Souta had spoken no more than four words with her. She had tried time and time again to try conversing with him only to have him shut her down. It seemed that what she had done (following him to Seattle and looking over him) was not going to be appeased any time soon.

A male's pride was very fragile, she knew that. Boy did she _know_ _that_. But for her, his safety overruled what he felt was more important; demonstrating to Inuyasha and Kouga that he was strong enough to be on their level. There was no way that she would allow anything to get to her brother.

Seeing that all her efforts to talk to her brother had been in vain, she decided to up the ante on her search on what was causing the sudden disappearances of Seattle. For most of the world, it was their belief that it was the act of a mad serial killer, that had no gender specific type or specific anything.

The bodies that had been found had not been able to be identified by how gruesome the wounds were and the only thing that was the same, was the lack of blood in the body.

Which of course was hidden from the rest of the population, but with a few tugs here and there, available to her.

It was this that had her heading to the small town of Forks. The sheriff of the small town had been one of the few officers who had actually accepted any type of help he could. Big city officers/detectives were not too fond of random investigators treading in their territory. Collaborating with an officer that had been on the case of missing people and the sudden increase of random deaths-something surprising for her given that he was only the sheriff of a small town with no great significance in the grand of things, was a God send.

Sheriff Charlie Swan could be the one person who could give in exact detail what was happening, more so when he had found the body that had the same signs as the ones that were recently appearing.

Coincidences had long since been banished from her mind.

This was purposely done.

"Miss Higurashi."

Turning away from the small windows of the Forks Police Department, she turned to see a man in his forties walking towards her in wide and loud steps. The wood beneath her feet trembled from his heavy steps, making her aware that at this time, she was wholly surrounded by mortals, humans. Being around demons and supernaturals had gotten her used to the muted and steadfast steps.

It seemed that after being around those so much she had slowly transitioned in to someone like them. Switching the gears in her mind in to a more 'human' frame of mind, she smiled brightly at the tall-at least for her, which was not saying much- man that let out a small and awkward smile.

"Sheriff Swan." Extending her hand, it was soon grasped in a calloused hand. "I am sorry to have set up this meeting out of the blue, but I would really like to talk you about what we discussed in our earlier phone call."

Retrieving his hand, he stuffed one in his pocket while the other scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know how much help I can truly be Miss Higurashi, there isn't much I myself know. Most of the investigations of these random disappearances are in the hands of the Seattle Police department."

"Hn," blue eyes swept through the room, discouraging the avid looks of the more gossipmongers-not hard to spot by the amount of people that surrounded her and the steady way she looked at her and the sheriff.

"Do you think Sheriff that we may take this somewhere more private?"

Brown looked down at blue before seeming to look at the entirety of the rest of the room. A small huff of air escaped him before he nodded, "There's a small diner in the town that might offer us some privacy."

Walking back towards a small cubicle he reached in to grabbed a black coat.

"Did you drive here Ms. Higurashi or-"

"I rented a car, I'll follow behind you."

Another nod and they left the Police department with curious on lookers.

The small diner was just that-small. There were limited tables and the bar that kept you away from the opening door which would open quite frequently allowing in the frigid air and small pieces of hail that had started to come down.

"What can I get you both?"

Turning away from the menu we looked at our waiter that was looking at both of us with open curiosity.

 _What was it with this town and the stares?_

It almost reminded her of her feudal era traipsing and the looks she would get from her stint in her school uniform.

Ignoring the look, she gave her order and waited for the waiter to depart once she took the Sheriff's before answering the question that must have been burning in the him since he saw her.

"I believe that you are questioning how someone as young as me might have the credentials to be in this line of work Sheriff," she said, stirring the hot chocolate that had been brought to her when they had been seated. Nice custom that. "I may look young but I have been in this type of work since I was twenty. My father was once a police of officer in the Tokyo Police Department and also served in the military. I have followed in his footsteps and dedicated my life to serve and protect."

Taking a sip of the small cup of cocoa and stared in the intense brown eyes of one Charlie Swan.

The cocoa was very good. She made a note to come back and get more before she left.

"It is not my desire to offend you Ms. Higurashi-"

Setting down the cup she waved her hand, "No offense taken Sheriff, it was only logical you would question it. I do not look older than eighteen. Or so I've been told."

"Yes," a small smile lighted his face. "You look about the same age as my Bells."

Taking in the softer look of the man and the pride in his voice, she knew he must have been talking about his daughter. It was the same way Mama got when she talked about her children.

Seeing a clear way, she could get more of the trust of this man she let the worry that she had hidden away from everyone show, if only the smallest amount, "Mr. Swan this is actually why I have traveled all the way here. You see I have a younger brother; he's taken up University in Seattle."

He blinked his eyes at her use of his last name and then widened his eyes at her confession.

"Seattle?"

"Hm," she looked down at her cup held between her two hands. "I have kept him home when the school allowed the students to evacuate for the time being, but they have rescinded and allowed students back. He refused to stay home and returned to take his classes once more."

They stayed silent when the waitress came to drop their plate in their table.

"Anything else you might need?"

Both declined.

"Well if any of you need anything just give a holler."

Thanking her they looked at their food.

"Ms. Higurashi I cannot understand why you would not transfer him-"

"Transfer him somewhere safer? I tried but, well against my wishes he maintained his desire to keep attending Seattle University and well I do not wish to have him hate me for interfering in his future."

A distant look made its way to his eyes, making her believe that he knew what she was talking about.

A gusty sigh expelled he took his fork and stabbed in to his food, "there is not much I can tell you."

"Any information you have is more than enough," she said in relief.

A short pause and then he continued, "Waylon was the only body that seemed to resemble the ones that they have currently found in Seattle…"

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay on Revenge and Mayhem. I had unfortunately sprained my hand almost a month ago and was not all that good to write. But I am back and will try my hardest to update !~

Thank you sooooo much to each and everyone who reviewed and to those that have fav./followed my story. It made me sooo happy:))  
I am sorry if this story is taking awhile to get to the Cullens. Just remember all good things come in time :)

I hope you liked this chapter ~ & please leave a review to this (hard-working) writer .

Pls&Thank you.


	4. Chapter Four: Doctor Yabu

**Chapter 4: Dr. Yabu?**

* * *

Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The one who examined and the body of one Waylon Forge, and declared it to be an animal attack.

Could he perhaps be senile?

Looking at the photographs of the body, she could in all honesty not believe that this could have been caused by an animal.

Well not a normal animal.

The bite marks that surrounded the male seemed more human than animalistic that made it seem that there had to be something _else_.

Maybe a shifter?

No.

They would have shifted in to their animalistic side and destroyed the body, clearing the evidence of their deed.

If this was indeed the first body of the serial killer that was loose in Seattle, then it would mean that either they had tasted flesh-or in this case blood- for the first time or they have created more.

The only thing that came to mind was one word.

Vampire.

Could it be a vampire that was causing all this?

They had their rulers though, they were policed and taken in if they were unruly.

Or at least that was what Sesshomaru had suggested, and he never said anything unless it was the truth.

Blinking away the dryness of her eyes she looked out the dark room of the Police Department.

All the staff had left for the night, desk lights turned off, papers set aside for the next day, and doors locked to keep out intruders.

Well, maybe not all.

Kagome Higurashi, all around good girl, exemplary mother, could now add B&E to her list of achievements.

For the most part, when she had to break in somewhere, she had someone that would do it for her, given that Sesshomaru did not want one of his pack to be known as a miscreant but when there was no one there to do it, well. What Ice Demon Lord didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The information Sheriff Charlie Swan had given her had been useful but she had needed to _see_ what had happened to the body, it was for this reason she had needed to come all the way to Forks. The Seattle PD hadn't allowed her to know anything at all.

The photographs in her hand gave her the information she needed.

Digging out her phone from her pocket, she set up her camera and took quick shots of the odd impressions that had been different areas of the now deceased Waylon Forge. This was something she knew would be the key to having the investigation underway.

The next one, was Carlisle Cullen.

Fork's hospital was not big, but not too small. It seemed that though the town had a limited amount of people, the hospital was constructed for any type of incident. Something that she had admired of the small community. Walking through the doors, the white pristine hospital held the same disinfectant sterilized smell that was imbedded in all hospitals, no matter the size. The true difference though, was that there were only six people waiting to be admitted in the ER. None worse for wear, most seemed to be only suffering from the drastic weather if the red noses were anything to go by, and one other seemed to be holding her arm in an awkward clutch which had to mean that she had sprained or fractured her arm.

Seeing that there were no real dire emergencies, she shoved down the guilt that arose, and decided to use her resources to get to the doctor without the waiting.

"Hi," leaning down to the medical receptionist in front of her, she pulled out the small badge she carried with her. "I'm here to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

The blonde woman gave a wide eyed stare, before handing her a visitor's pass and pointing her to the closed doors. "He might be in his office right now. Take a left on the first hallway and continue down. First door on the right."

"Thank you."

Turning she noticed the stare of the small brunette in the ER waiting room was giving her, before heading towards her destination.

It seemed like people in this town really had nothing better to do than to stare at newcomers and their going ons. Walking steadily to the doctor's office she ignored, once again, the stares she garnered.

No more than two minutes and she was in front of a white door that had the doctor's name in a plaque across the door. There was something tugging at her senses, something she was somewhat familiar with but couldn't really pinpoint.

Trepidation began to build, with every step to the door, making the small hairs stand on end.

It was clear that Dr. Carlisle Cullen was something more than what everyone believed.

Standing still outside the door, she gathered her wits, and reached for the door. The door opened up before she could grab the handle and there stood a pale male with shockingly gold eyes, not unlike those in her pack, and stared at her for an in terminate amount of time. Each taking in the other.

Used to beautiful males she looked in the aura that surrounded him, the last clinging bit at least. Instead of bright and colorful colors she was so used to, there were muted. Small wisps clung to his person stretched so thin that it was hardly there.

Kikyo.

This aura was so much like Kikyo that for a second it transported her to days past and the hardships she had endured.

Blinking the cobwebs from her mind she forced herself into the present.

Professionalism in her manner she asked, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

A strained smile appeared on his face, "Yes. May I help you?"

"Kagome Higurashi," extending her hand she grabbed on to his when he did the same. Not letting the surprise of the feel of his hand show. "I was hoping you could answer a few questions."

Taking back her hand she showed him her badge before putting it back. Golden eyes widened infinitesimal before he nodded and allowed her to enter his office.

The sound of the vibrating phone would have been unnoticeable for any other human, but seeing who she had been with and paying attention to her surroundings she heard it. The doctor seemed to be aware of the call but seemed to ignore it.

"I am sorry to have intruded and for coming without an appointment but I only just found out about you Dr. Cullen."

"That is quite alright Detective Higurashi," he replied seating himself behind his desk. The calm expression on his face at odds with the turbulent feelings she got from him. "What is it that you needed of me? I don't believe you are here for a normal checkup."

A small laugh escaped her, "No. But not far from that. I was actually here to ask on the results of someone else's'."

"I am sorry; I am afraid that I would not be able to give that kind of information."

"I understand," leaning back in to her own chair she stared steadily at the male in front of her. Knowing that person who had checked and diagnosed the body of Waylon Forge was supernatural made it all the easier to see how he would lead the human police to a different path. "I am not here for someone in your care at this moment."

He tilted his head questioning manner, "I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Waylon Forge."

If she hadn't been starring at him so intently she would have missed the way his shoulders tensed slightly. "Mr. Forge was ravaged by an animal Detective."

"Hn," she murmured. "So the report you wrote says."

"Do you believe something else?" His voice seemed to be injected with professional curiosity but underneath there was a hint of worry.

"Speculations not worth mentioning," waving her hand negligently. "But I wondered what kind of animal would _suck_ out the blood of his victim. There were no traces of saliva or of tearing, only the places that were the more void of blood had any kind of injury."

"Well that is a question we all asked at the time of the occurrence," hands clasped tightly in front of himself he continued. "We are in an area where nature is in abundance and where not many if any have dwelled in so deeply."

"Hm," she contemplated. "That may be so. But I don't believe Seattle offers the same courtesy. Nature in Seattle is not as abundant as it is here in Forks. If this animal is truly unknown it would have been discovered before now. The level of menace has increased drastically so since its first victim."

"I am afraid I cannot be of more assistance Detective. My expertise lies in the medical field."

Nodding she continued to stare in to his eyes, "And yet there are things that only you know Dr. Cullen."

Standing she brushed herself off and nodded towards the blonde male, "I am sorry to have bothered you Dr. Cullen. It seems that there is nothing else for me here."

The scraping of the chair brought her attention to him, "I am sorry that I could not be of more assistance Detective."

"Could not?" She said glancing at him from the side of her eye. "Or would not?"

Freezing he stood a few inches from her.

"I would answer you phone Dr. Cullen," opening the door she turned her back to him. "Someone seems to be desperate to reach you."

The click of the door was the only thing that could be heard in the hallway. Reaching the exit, she stopped when she felt another barely there aura. Turning her head, she saw that the young brunette had been joined by another. The male next to her had bronze hair and the same golden eyes as Dr. Cullen. They were both staring at her, neither seeming to care that she had caught them. With a small smile and nod directed at them and she continued on her way. The whole time aware of the piercing stares of the duo.

It seemed that there was more to Forks than anyone could have guessed.

Reaching for her phone she called the one person who would take care of her brother. Her stay in Forks had definitely been extended.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am sooo glad that everyone is liking my story so without further ado...**

 **Chapter 5!**

* * *

Stalkers. She had always had to get stalkers. Residing in the only small inn that Forks offered she was somewhat safe from being assaulted by the followers she had on her trail. They seemed to only see what her going ons on in the small town were.

But it was something that was beginning to get on her last nerve. If there was something she could not stand it was to have her privacy invaded and these undead beings were treading on it with no remorse.

It was not that she did not understand what exactly they were doing-protecting their pack and their territory- but it could have been avoided if they simply asked. Then again she could have just as easily lied and lead them on.

Sheriff Swan of course was not aware of what was happening so close to them.

"Miss Higurashi," walking towards her he sat across from her. The small diner they had gone to the first time had been used as a way to meet up and talk about the happenings in Seattle.

"Charlie," she said happily. "I've told you to call me Kagome."

A small barely there blush rose, making her want to giggle at the sight of this no nonsense Sheriff acting so shy on calling her by her name.

"I know it's not appropriate to call you by your Christian name," he asked more than said.

Laughing at his hedging, "Well that may be so for some in Japan, but I've never been one to stand on such ceremony. It may have to do with the way my Father was."

"You've told me he passed away but not how."

Stirring her cocoa, the smile she had fled her face. Speaking of her father was always so hard. "In the line of duty Charlie."

"Ah," he whispered out. Seeing that it was a sore subject he coughed awkwardly. "How's the cocoa?"

Smiling at his consideration she answered, "It's delicious like always. Won't you have one?"

Raising his own cup, he shook his head, "Coffee is my preference."

Once more laughing she asked him about his day, ignoring the probing of the auras outside.

"How is your daughter Sheriff?"

Huffing out he shook his head, muttering something under his breath.

"Is it her boyfriend again?"

"Something like that," looking down in to his cup he was silent for a moment. Giving him the time he needed she spread out her aura to block their conversation from their unwanted stalkers. They had no need to listen to them.

"She's been acting different."

Breaking out of her thoughts she turned her attention back to Charlie.

"Different?"

Eyes still on his cup he nodded, "I think she's hiding something from me."

"At that age they always do," she murmured. Souta seemed to not tell her much of anything anymore. Something that was hard for her to swallow. He used to be so open with her, sharing his secrets and anything he thought only she would understand.

"Hm," both silent for a moment.

"Maybe having her have a sit down with you will help?"

"Tried it already," he sighed out. "Didn't do much of anything."

"And you think it has something to do with that boyfriend of hers?"

Another nod, "Since she started her relationship with him, she acts secretive and more reserved than she ever has. I know she's quiet but this is something more."

"I'm sorry Charlie," risking herself she grabbed his hand in a comforting manner, hoping that he wouldn't take it badly. "I wish I could help you with this."

Staring intently at her hand, another small blush rose, before coughing awkwardly once more.

"Thanks Kagome."

A bright smile made its way to her face.

It was so nice to have a friend in a new place.

"Your welcome."

The door opened once more, bringing in the frigid air from outside, but this time she looked up and stared in to a pair of golden eyes.

It seemed that their followers had gotten tired of being outside.

Bringing her aura back to herself she looked away from the duo that had been in the hospital and returned her attention back to Charlie.

"I think that I might look in to buying a house in Forks," raising her hand to the waitress for a refill she looked at the surprise of Charlie's eyes.

"Here?"

"Hm," before she could say anything else another voice chimed in.

"Hi Dad."

Both turned to see the pair that had come in standing at the end of their table. They were alternating looking at her and then Charlie, seeming surprised at them being there.

Well the girl was, the male seemed to be holding himself stiffly and tensed at her every movement.

"Bells," the joy and surprise was evident for everyone there. "What are you doing here?"

"Edward and I decided to get a bite to eat before he dropped me off at home," tucking a strand of hair behind her, she peeked at the Kagome from the side of her eye.

Charlie's happiness turned somewhat sour, and nodded his head at the man next to his daughter, "Edward."

A small smile lite the face of the male, "Good afternoon Mr. Swan."

A puff of air escaped his lips before he turned back to his daughter, "Have you picked a table yet?"

"No," shuffling his daughter shook her head. "We just got here and saw you here."

This time she turned her head towards her and stared at her in both apprehension and curiosity.

"Oh." Exclaiming he motioned towards Kagome. "Where are my manners. Miss Higurashi this is my daughter Isabella. Bells this is a colleague, Kagome Higurashi."

Extending her arm, she took the shy woman's hand, "Nice to meet you Isabella, your father has told me about his precious Bells."

A blush soon blossomed in the Sheriff's daughter's face, "Just Bella please. All good, I hope."

Laughing she responded, "Same here, just Kagome. Definitely all good."

Looking to her and the male next to her she said, "If you haven't gotten table yet, you are more than welcome to sit with us."

"If you won't mind Miss Higurashi," the male said looking in to her intently. "We would greatly appreciate it."

"I would not have offered otherwise Mr. Cullen," taking a sip of her cooling cocoa she ignored the probing gazes of the two still standing.

"You know Edward Miss Higurashi?" Charlie asked looking from Edward to her and back.

"I met his father at the hospital."

"Ah."

Charlie seemed satisfied but it seemed that Edward and his daughter seemed to have more questions.

"We look nothing alike," Edward started, catching their attention. "Most never make the connection that I am his son."

Staring at him with all seriousness she replied, "Not all children look like their parents Mr. Cullen and sometimes they may not be of their blood, but I assure you the love and lessons leave a large imprint of them. You have the same eyes as the doctor."

"You mean eye color," he forcefully stated.

"I meant what I said. The same eyes."

Standing she offered them all a tight smile, "I'm sorry to cut our date so short Charlie but I have some things I need to do."

Standing he took her hand and shook it gently, "No problem Miss Higurashi. If you need any help in getting a house, just let me know."

A true smile and nod directed towards him and leaving a tip for the waitress, she left.

Once outside she debated over making contact with the pair that seemed to be hiding in the forest near the small diner or if leaving them in the dark of her powers would be best.

It only took her a second before she decided.

Stopping, she deliberately turned to where she could feel the clinging auras, her eyes not seeing what her senses were pinpointing she only gave a nod.

Then she continued on, ignoring the turbulent feelings rising in the two undead behind her.

"How?" a tinkling feminine voice asked. Delicate brows furrowed and a pained expression clear on her face.

The male next to her was tense, gold eyes following the petite figure that was slowly walking to the dark vehicle next to their brother's Volvo.

"I imagine she was only looking in to the forest Alice."

"You don't believe that Jas," Alice sighed out, rubbing her temples and ignoring the look of concern her mate threw her.

"How is your headache?" Jasper's concerned voice made her turn back to him, catching sight of the black haired woman making her way of the diner's parking lot.

"Better," she responded. It was true. Once the small Asian woman left, her headache cleared and there was no pain.

"Are we going to follow her back to the inn?"

"Emmett and Rosalie are there already."

"You can still see them?"

Canting her head to the side, she _saw_ both her brother and sister standing at attention, hidden in the foliage of the forest.

"Yeah," she sighed out. "She must not be planning to be home for a while longer."

"I don't like this at all," Jasper grounded out. "We're going in blind at all times. Now we have to be wary of that strange feeling and her being able to hide from our sense of hearing."

Both were silent.

"Edward says it's much worse in person," turning her head once more she focused on her vision. "Like a ripple of electricity running through your entire body."

A visible shiver ran through her, making Jasper pull her to him.

"I think we may have to keep our distance if things are like this," she murmured. "We may have speed and immortality on our side, but Edward and I can't get a read on her at all."

Both stayed silently, looking on the space the raven haired woman had been stationed in. if there was something that vampires detested it was being cornered, and that was exactly what this woman was doing.

They might not want to do something to her, but if she suspected anything about them- as Carlisle believed she did- the Volturi would not hesitate to kill her, and it would be gruesome and painful.

"Is Souta still mad at his beloved sister?"

"Yes," exasperated she threw herself on the bed. "He hasn't even called me since I left."

"Well I know exactly what you mean. Koga has been such a pain in the ass. Remember how he promised…"

Nodding at the other person on the phone- even if they couldn't see – her mind went back to the two male Cullen she had met so far.

They had both been wary of her and seemed to tense up whenever her aura flexed out. It seemed her holy powers worked on the majority of the supernatural community, not much of a surprise seeing that the Shikon no Tama wouldn't allow its host to be vulnerable. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened so far in Forks – discarding the whole vampire thing – which made her believe that the monster that was terrorizing Seattle had left its previous hunting grounds for one reason or another.

Maybe the vampires themselves had made it leave.

"… so then I told him that if he wanted to get in my good graces he had to come up with a good activity for us both. But do you think he's even looked for something? Of course not! He…"

Demons were known to be very territorial and chased off (killed more often than not) those that had trespassed, signaling to everyone out there that it would not do for them to follow their predecessors.

Could it be possible for the vampires to be the same?

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Lately he's been so focused on everything else except for his mate. If I didn't have such a good nose, I would think he was cheating on me with someone. I mean it would be pretty stupid of him to do that though because I would totally look for the dullest katana we have and I slowly-ever so slowly! - cut in to his…"

No, if it was then that meant that they had not had the chance to kill the monster doing the killings.

Her brow furrowed in thought, _if they were like demons that meant that they would have to kill whoever was trespassing wouldn't it? They have yet to do something to me, so far they only seemed to be following her. Could they be marking down her habits to be able to catch her unawares?_

"Inuyasha's and Shippo's scents have been on him more often than not lately. He was gone for a few weeks back and he wouldn't tell me why. That's what got on my nerves the most you know? Him hiding things from me. By the way he was acting it would almost seem like he was having an affair with one of them!"

Something didn't seem to fit though. She was possibly missing a huge chunk of what was really going on.

"- don't you agree?"

"Hm?"

Blinking back in to attention she turned to the conversation.

"Weren't you listening to anything I was saying Kagome?" the voice huffed in exasperation.

"I was," she exclaimed defensively.

"Really? Then what did I say."

Biting her lip, she contemplated what would be worse agreeing to whatever she had said or admitting to lying, "If I agreed that Koga is a pain?"

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening.

"Well, yeah. But that's not all I was saying," she sighed out. "I can see that the things going on with Koga and me are unimportant but I would've thought you would pay more attention when I brought up my concerns about Shippo and Koga's relationship."

Jolting up the bed she screamed, "What relationship!?"

Ayame roared with laughter making Kagome huff out. It seemed that there was no escaping the upcoming tirade.

Definitely should have gone with honesty.

Ayame could definitely talk your ear off. Especially when she was in the right.

Sighing she once more threw herself on to her bed and prepared for a long night and an even longer phone call.


	6. Chapter 6: Howl of the Hunt

**Chapter 6: Howl of the Hunt**

* * *

The weeks passed by in the blink of an eye. Since her arrival at Forks things seemed to worsen in Seattle, which made her more desperate to gather any clues that could help her in her search for the cause of the rising death toll. There were the things-that-shouldn't-be, the vampires, but other than that she had yet to see anything out of the ordinary in the small town called Forks.

Of course that was until she was invited into the small home of the local sheriff.

"Ms. Higurashi," the tall male opened his door and ushered the young woman inside. "Come in and out the cold."

Smiling brightly at Charlie Swan she started to take of her outer coat, "Sheriff."

Shaking his head his lips quirked to the side, "Now, none of that. I've told you to call me Charlie."

Laughing she replied back, "I've told you the same. Call me Kagome. I think after our late nights researching and all the lunch dates we know one another well enough to leave the surnames and titles off no?"

A small blush rose to the forefront on the words lunch date, making Kagome want to chuckle even more. Fortunately, she was able to control it before it let out. She had come to find out that the Swan officer was a male that could get flustered quite easily.

"Hm," rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly he coughed slightly before nodding, "I guess you're right…Kagome."

Once more smiling brightly she looked around the Sheriff's homey abode, and turned inquisitively towards him, "Is your daughter not joining us then?"

They had agreed on having dinner at his home when she had admitted to missing home cooked meals seeing that she had yet to find a house she was interested enough to purchase, and since she was still staying in hotel there wasn't much cooking that could be done without a kitchen. Ramen after all got tiring very, very fast.

 _Inuyasha,_ she mused, _would definitely not agree._

Once hearing her dilemma Charlie had offered his home for her, but until that moment she had been hesitant to impose on the shy male.

But after hitting a roadblock she had decided that maybe intruding directly on what the things-that-shouldn't-be considered to be one of theirs, she imagined would get faster results than the tiptoeing they had been doing since their first nonmeeting in the café.

"Bells is with Edward and his family," Charlie finally grouched out. "They had planned a family dinner and wanted her to join them."

"Ah," she nodded. "Well Doctor Cullen seemed like a very nice man, his family must be as well."

Grabbing hold of the (once more blushing) Sheriff, she tugged him towards where she believed the kitchen could be.

Another thing she had learned about him was that for all that he was a great officer and very chivalrous male, he like most men (at least those that _she_ knew), was no good in the kitchen. Which he confessed once when had put an entire jar of tomato sauce in the microwave.

 _Men. What would they do without us,_ Kagome mused humorously.

"They are that," Charlie finally let out, after the young woman had let his arm go. "The Cullen's are a close knit family; they tend to keep to themselves but it might be more due to the way some of the people here don't really try to get to know them."

Kagome hummed in response, taking things out of the small canvas bag she had filled with food.

"I suppose they might think they're intimidating," she said.

Lips narrowed down thoughtfully, "Maybe."

For a moment it was silent in the small kitchen, the sound of the water from the faucet the only sound.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Shuffling his feet, Charlie stood awkwardly by the small woman, hoping that there was something that he could do.

Indigo eyes turned away from their task, "Charlie, relax. I'll be fine on my own. Besides, didn't you tell me that there was supposed to be a game on today?"

Knowing his love for anything sporty, she had tried to pay attention to when there would be games on. Charlie while well-meaning would have had her worrying if he decided to help her in the kitchen.

Chocolate eyes twinkled in joy for a moment before he shook his head resolutely, "It's fine, I can watch the key points of the game later."

Huffing she dried her hands before almost shoving the tall male out of the kitchen, "I'm sure I can manage on my own Charlie. Now go on. Watch your game, I know watching the key points won't be the same as watching the entire game."

Surrendering to being pushed out of his own kitchen he only chuckled at the small quirky smile his companion gave him, "Fine, fine. I get it. don't want me getting in your way huh?"

Slightly blushing at his correct response she only rolled her eyes before turning away.

 _Men. Always have to have the last word._

It was while they were halfway through their dinner that _it_ happened.

After a couple of hours of preparing their dinner, and Charlie finishing his game, they rejoined in the small dinette to enjoy some homemade food and good conversation.

Charlie had been telling her some of the childhood scrapes his Bells had gotten in to, when she had heard the call of the hunt.

Tensing she turned toward the window that looked out to the small forest that lay beyond the small home yard.

Ears strained to hear more, but other than that one call there was an eerie silence that made her want to jump out of her seat and follow the call.

"Those wolves," shaking his head Charlie looked out the window as well. "They're getting close to the town again."

Turning to look at her companion she turned her head questioningly, "Again?"

Nodding he turned back to his dinner, "Yeah. A few months ago they began to roam in to the more populated areas of Forks. There were a few sightings, but then they started to go deeper in to the forest. Seems there might be a shortage of game up there if they're coming down here again."

Blinking Kagome only nodded her head.

While it was true that there had been cases were wolves would come down to more populated areas, they wouldn't go back in to the deeper parts of the forest unless they smelled new game. Especially when there could be young in the pack, they would only leave once they knew the pack would be sufficiently fed.

 _The call of the hunt was more youkai-like than a normal wolf's as well._ Nodding her head and responding at the right moment, she allowed herself to think more on the call. _There are things happening in this small town that I might not be able to handle by myself. I suppose it'll be time to call some backup._

* * *

 **A/N:** My dear readers, I profoundly apologize for the long, long wait! It was not my intention, but I was too focused on Universal Miko, that I neglected my other stories. I will try to split my attention between them all (hopefully!~) and update as much as possible.

Thank you though, to each and everyone of you who followed/fav'd/reviewed this story! (It is actually the one with the least reviews I have, which is something that I hope to remedy by updating.)

And please let me know your thoughts :))

Ja-ne~


	7. Chapter 7: Confronting Your Demons-

**Chapter 7:Confronting your Demons…Or not.**

* * *

After living for so many years, after having Sesshomaru be someone she could confide in (even when he preferred to be left alone), she had yet to learn that asking for help from the icy lord was not always the smartest thing.

Well, correction. If before your departure you had incited his anger, then it was not the smartest, brightest, most logical thing to do.

Nope. No siree.

Revenge was a dish best served cold.

In her case she had been served a dish straight out of an industrial freezer.

"Ohayo Kagome-chan."

No. Oh god no.

She didn't know when or how but she would get the icy Lord back for this.

Forcing a smile, she could only say, "Ohayo Kurama-kun."

Honestly there was nothing harder than having to be stuck with your ex in a room with one tiny bed that was only big enough for one person, let alone three (even if the third was the spirit of a fox stuck inside the body of twenty-three-year-old man).

"Is it really necessary for you to sleep here?!" she yelled, finally fed up with the unnecessary touching (groping!) the avatar was subjecting her to in the name of getting 'comfortable.'

"Kagome-chan," the way he almost sighed out her name had her holding a shudder back. "Sesshomaru has told me that you were wary of being on your own in this town, I am only doing what was asked of me in quelling those fears."

 _I don't how, or when,_ she seethed inwardly, _but I will make Sesshomaru regret ever planning this diabolical get together he forced on me._

"Couldn't you 'quell my fears' from another room? If you grab my butt one more time Youko I'm going to purify you! I saw that golden tinge."

Chuckling the avatar, only grabbed her and pulled her onto his chest, "Now, now Kagome-chan, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow wouldn't you rather have all your wits together?"

Shoving against a brick wall, Kurama's chest really, she huffed out annoyed that youkai were so strong. "I would if you would just leave me the heck alone!"

Pinning her arms to her arms by hugging her close, he tucked her head under his head, smelling the delicious aroma she exuded, peaches and cinnamon with a tinge of honey, he curled himself around her, finally at peace since _that_ day _._

"Kagome," he sighed, the sadness and misery he had hid from everyone and all since then.

Freezing, she closed her eyes tightly, wanting more than anything to shove the avatar and fox from her bed, her room, from Forks, from anywhere she was, to get away from the small pain filled word that he had murmured.

Collecting herself she huffed out in faked annoyance, "Fine. But only for tonight, got it?"

Lips curved in a content smile, "Hai, Kagome-chan."

So without any more arguments, the two beings in the small bed drifted into the best sleep they had had in years.

Deciding that they would prefer to track the 'wolves' that had been hunting the night of her wariness, and the way they had been getting to close to the local population, both the avatar and priestess had dressed as hikers. Normally such things were not needed they had both traipsed through foliage much more dangerous than the one they were currently exploring with less preparation, but appearances were needed in place filled with ordinary beings.

"Have you heard anything Kurama?" it had been a few hours since their departure from the small inn and they had yet to feel anything demonic or that had disturbed the earth.

Slim, elegant hands pressed on to the nearest tree, asking for any information it might offer.

It was silent between them, he concentrated completely on his task, while Kagome spread her senses as far as they would go to try and feel for anything that was out of the norm. "These trees are not as aware as those of our homeland, but they have said that there is a dark presence that makes the small animals burrow deep in to their roots."

Green eyes clashed with blue, both understanding that there was indeed something happening in the small town Forks.

"Nothing else that could help us?" Desperation lining each word.

 _How? How was it that everywhere they turned there was nothing?! Forks was a town where it was everyone's business to know everything, so how was it that after being here for three months there was still nothing!_

Musk and pine invaded her nose before she was gently grabbed in a tight hold, "Souta is safe Kagome, and he will stay safe. Yusuke is doing his best, protecting him from everything. We will find the ones responsible."

Tears of frustration leaked out her eyes, "Kurama all those people that died, all the families that are suffering right now don't deserve it! They shouldn't be on the end of this, those things are out there ravishing, killing, torturing for no reason than because they can. They have no rhyme or reason."

Embracing her tighter he could only hold the breaking woman in his arms.

She was a coward.

Kagome Higurashi, stubborn 21st Century woman, and liaison of all species was a coward.

After her break down (really the stress of searching day and night with hardly any rest) she had avoided Kurama harder than Inuyasha did when she wanted to pet his puppy ears.

Hiding in the Swan household was smart.

Yup.

While Kurama might be an avatar, with a spirit fox that had been infamous-still was to this very day-that could maim, torture, kill with no one the wiser, but harming the local authority without a certain toddler's knowledge and getting out unscathed from an angered priestess could be a bit more difficult.

"I must say that it's a surprise for you to be visiting, Kagome," Charlie said, putting down the can of soda in front of her.

He had prepared to watch a game, a beer in hand, and the dip Bella had left him in the fridge for his enjoyment.

Honestly when he had heard the doorbell his first thought was that maybe Billy had changed his mind and decided to drop by unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry," she said leaning a bit more in the most comfortable sofa she had felt in a while. "I know I usually call, but it was unexpected for me too."

Sighing out she tried, key word being tried, not to think about the red headed male that was probably at this moment going through her things in the Inn.

 _Well,_ she amended grouchily, _Youko probably took over and is going over everything._

Once more she sighed, it seemed that _not_ thinking about them was a sure way to _think_ about them.

Chocolate eyes looked worriedly at the small woman who had turned into a close friend in such a short time. "Is everything okay Kagome?"

Jolting out of her thoughts the miko turned to look at Charlie, "Hm? Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

Raising a brow, his face clearly stated ' _who do you think you're fooling?_ '

Huffing she conceded, "Everything is okay. I just got an unexpected visit."

"Who from?" He asked, trying to see how this social person would come to watch a game than be with someone who she knew from her homeland. "An ex?"

It was actually said jokingly but the female in front of him blushed lightly while blue eyes widened, "How'd you know?"

Brown eye blinked quickly, "I was actually right?"

Both pairs of eyes starred at the other, neither blinking. Thinking it amusing, Kagome gave a small chuckle.

 _Even when he's not trying Charlie can be pretty intuitive._

"Yes," she finally sighed out. "He heard that I was too close to Seattle for comfort, what with the murders and all."

It was quiet between them, both grieving quietly at the losses.

"He must love you still," he gruffly said, uncomfortable of the conversation. He was not an overly emotional guy, and this was definitely out of his comfort zone.

Lips pressing tightly, she tried not to go down _that_ road. "Hm."

"So is he staying in Forks, the same Inn?" Charlie asked, turning to look at the game, hoping that by redirecting his attention his friend and colleague would feel more comfortable saying what was really in her mind.

Turning the can in her hands she unintentionally let out, "same room."

Charlie's head turned quickly, "Come again?"

Blushing she nodded, "He said he would feel more comfortable if he was close by in case of something."

"Ah."

"So," turning her attention away from perturbing thoughts, she looked at the television and could only ask. "who's winning?"

If anything maybe the game will take her mind away from troubling thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I know that the way things are it might seem like Kurama and Charlie Swan might be competing for Kagome's love...but that is not it at all. I love Charlie, don't get me wrong, he is a man who had so little limelight in the Twilight series (mostly in the movies) of who we did not have a clear understanding, except for being super protective of his daughter and clear love of sports. So I wanted to expand on that. I want a Charlie that although is completely awkward in anything emotional will put it aside in order to be there for his friend, who might even be a bit more suave with others than with his own daughter.

why? well because though Bella is his daughter we have to keep in mind that they have only just 'met.' As Meyers wrote, Bella saying, that they had not seen each other since Bella was 9 (10?), so obviously it means that they have to reacquaint with one another, and having a teenage daughter is obviously something that Charlie not (or any teenager really) been around alot. well maybe except to straighten them out when they might be breaking the law.

So...I hope you all like my take on Charlie, and that he does not seem too OOC.

 **Kakashixangela:** Thank you for your review it was greatly appreciated!~  && I hope this clears up any misunderstandings?

Please let me know your thoughts, it was sad to see that though this story has gotten many followers I have not received reviews.

I hate doing this but I think that I will set an amount of reviews needed to update. I have two other stories that I (really really) have to update.

so If I can maybe have 10 (that sound okay?) reviews I will post the next chapter next week.

Ja-ne!~


	8. Chapter 8: Free Peek Show

**Chapter 8: Free Peek Show**

* * *

A couple of hours at Charlie's house helped to take her mind off of things that caused unnecessary stress and to take a breather. It was also something that Charlie had needed seeing that he had been alone the entire time. His friend from the La Push-where Charlie had told her to visit, apparently, it was a beautiful place full of history-who he was to watch the game with, had called to say he would unable to visit that day.

Though she had spent the entire time trying to lose herself in the game, she had been unable to entirely put her attention to it, and get a grasp on it.

Charlie hadn't seemed to mind though.

For that she was extremely grateful.

The silence between themselves, except for the occasional victory yell he would do, their time together had made them realize that though there was an age gap between them, their friendship, brought together by loss and grief of a murdering fiend, could go far and beyond that of simply a 'job'.

When she finally returned to the Inn that night, she was surprised to find it empty of any possessive kitsune, and everything was placed exactly as she had left it. That last part was not much of a surprise though.

Youko Kurama, now Shuichi Minamino, was a notorious thief, it was obvious he would not leave any trace while delving into the things of people and/or demons.

Throwing her bag carelessly next to her on the bed, she ignored the pang that went through her heart of the thought of him not being there. She knew that things would get complicated if they continued to rest in the same room (same bed) but he was right the day he came. With him there-even with all the powers she had, with the ability to defend herself-she did indeed feel safer with him next to her. Around her.

 _His arms around me, and his unique smell enveloping me while I sleep,_ her mind traitorously reminded her.

Grabbing a pillow, she screamed into it.

Even when he was gone, she still had to think about him.

How was she going to face him, while she was acting like a love-sick fool?!

Narrow silver ears perked at the sudden scream in the room next to him.

 _You hear that Red?_ Youko asked, his tail flicking back and forth. _I think our little nymph is missing us._

Sighing Kurama could only shake his head at the kitsune, _she's more likely to scream in joy than in sadness Youko. Probably celebrating not having to be near us any longer._

 _Nope,_ Youko said with a grin. _There's a difference in the kind of yell a woman exhibits when they are sad, angry, happy, and of course my favorite when they have been induced into a mind numbing org-_

 _I get it, I get it,_ Kurama broke in before Youko could continue on. If he let him go any further he would probably narrate each and every 'mind-numbing' experience he had been a part of.

Ignoring the grumbling kitsune, he tried to maintain his senses on the room next to his.

On _Kagome._

Youko was oddly silent at that.

If in anything else they ever disagreed, in this one thing they were in perfect accord.

They would, through whatever means necessary, get Kagome back.

No one would get in the way of that. Even friendship.

The next day Kagome woke up bleary eyed and with a raging headache, laying on the bed, she resigned herself to another day of no news and despair filled her once more.

 _Come on girl,_ she prepped herself, _moaning about it won't do ya any good._

Nodding decisively, she vaulted from the bed, and promptly tripped on the sheet.

Groaning she only hit her head on the ground.

 _Great beginning to a great day._

Carefully this time she stood from the ground and walked (limped really) to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 _Lucky for me there was no one to see that ever so_ graceful _landing._

Pulling off her shirt she let out a startled squeak, powers unconsciously rising defensively, when the door of her room was slammed open, hitting the wall. There in the doorway stood Kurama, white ballooned hakamas accompanied with a black tank that showed off toned arms, green eyes swirling with gold narrowed intently searching for who knows what. His form haloed by the rising sun and making those red locks look like glowing flames of an open fire.

"Kurama?" she asked confusedly, completely forgetting of course the state of her undress.

Those mixed colored eyes, made her freeze, they were so focused, so full of fire, that she almost lost herself in the thoughts of when they had been filled with something else.

"Are you alright Kagome?" His voice was a mixture of huskiness, probably from barely waking up, and the purring tone that she always associated with Youko.

Shaking her head from _distracting_ thoughts, she focused on the _now_ , "what are you talking about?"

"I heard a loud thump followed by your groaning, I thought you were under attack," breathing out, Kurama took his youki out the rose whip, and turned it back to a seedling, before tucking it back into his hair.

Sapphire eyes widened, before she turned her head away.

Her ungraceful landing had been noticed. Somewhat.

"It was nothing," she said nonchalantly, hoping to fool Kurama.

Green and gold mixed eyes lowered, checking to see if she was harmed, which of course halted once they were completely focused on a specific unclad area.

His silence began to unnerve her, making her turn questiongly, only to notice the unnerving stare that was focused below her face.

Looking down, her ocean colored eyes darkened, while a furious blush rose to her cheeks.

Dear kami.

She had totally forgotten that she had taken off her shirt.

And of course, as a rational female, after long hours of bothersome garments, she had taken off her brassiere while she slept.

So there she was completely nude from the waist up, and giving a free peak show to her ex-boyfriend, and anyone that could pass by her open doorway.

"Kurama, stop looking and get your ass get out of my room!"

If nothing else, it was a great beginning to a great day.

For some more than others.

* * *

 **A/N:** I made a few tweaks  && some grammar corrections, nothing big. I hope this chapter flows better than the previous unrevised chapter.

;))


	9. Chapter 9: My Heart in Your Hands

**Chapter 9: My Heart in Your Hands**

* * *

 _Jealousy_ _is an emotion, and the word typically refers to the thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, concern, and anxiety over an anticipated loss of status or something of great personal value, particularly in reference to a human connection._ (1)

Relationships no matter how mature, how old, how in love the couple are, jealousy was something that would always get in between such matters. There was also the fact of different types of jealousy; the love of a mother from one child to another, the love of a lover who felt vulnerable, the love of friends who felt ignored, of the emotion itself. Humans, demons, any being that had feelings always has jealousy, greed, insecurity, fear, anxiety hidden deep within their hearts, down in their very souls.

It was normal, natural, cycle of life. Somewhat expected, truth be told, that couples would argue, fight, have words that would create a chasm of between them whose fault could be laid at the feet of insecurity and jealousy.

A two thousand-year-old kitsune who had been 'reborn' in the body of nineteen-year-old was more susceptible to emotions that he had believed to be controlled and under tight rein, when such things were not always so.

But sometimes it could also be the excuse one needed to break away from what they truly only wanted to protect.

" _What?_ " _By the worlds, it could not be possible. There was no way that things could have taken such a drastic turn._

" _I do not want to be with you any longer," Kagome turned her head, unwilling to look into the green eyes she so adored, that she still so very much loved._

 _Somewhat clawed hands grasped her forearms in a tight grip, shaking at the desire of wanting to shake her. Or so she imagined._

 _This was the first she had felt that Kurama was in perfect synchronization with his alter ego._

" _Repeat that again Kagome," his voice was cold, unrelenting, but beneath it all there was a type of pleading, a hope that maybe just maybe he had not heard right._

" _I'm saying we should break up Minamino-san," she flinched slightly, both at the feeling of his clawed hands tightening around her arms, and at the name she had used. Not since their first meeting had she ever called him so._

" _No," he growled, anger now at the forefront, disbelief that this was something she would decide on her own. "No I will not accept this miko. What has brought this on? Is it because of_ him? _Was not one of the things you said we should always do is communicate? That for our relationship to function is to talk about what our problems are?"_

 _She maintained her eyes averted, her rioting emotions causing her to almost hyperventilate from the pressure of hurting this male, this youkai who had brought her so much happiness._

" _Answer me!" She gave a small yelp when he shook her abruptly, teeth clanking harshly._

 _Suddenly being let go, she was unprepared and fell to the floor, knees hitting the hardwood floor harshly, hands in front of her to prevent from becoming one with it._

" _Have I not shown you how much I love you?" that sentence brought pain than what she had suffered at the hands of her enemy, more than the agony of having her soul yanked out, oh how it hurt, **it**_ _ **ached!,**_ _more than she had thought possible. How could she, she who knew the pain of being rejected of being pushed aside, put someone through it, cause heartbreak, cause the crumbling of confidence that came with the doubts, the questions._

Was it something I said? Was it something I did? HowcanIchangeyourmindwhatisitpleasenopleasenowhatisit?

 _ **Tell me!**_

Swallowing the sob that almost escaped her, she threw on herself the mantle of Miko, of her incarnate, of a woman who felt so much but showed almost nothing.

" _It was not enough," rising, standing tall, she gathered her courage and stared into eyes that glittered emerald and gold._

 _Both were conscious, speaking their desire, together, it was ironic that in this moment, in a moment of pain and heartbreak they could put their differences to the side and truly become one._

 _If this was under other circumstances she would have been proud, made some nonsensical remark that would have Youko chasing her unmerciful through the gardens before Kurama would reprimand him for tiring her out so much before gathering her and letting her rest against him._

 _If only…_

" _What?" Disbelief was plain in his voice. Pain was there too, but she ignored it at the moment., needed to._

" _We," she broke off for moment. Thoughts flittered around, trying to make her point, trying to get away from this nightmare she created-was creating._

Myhappinessmylovepleasepleaseforgiveme.

" _ **I**_ _was foolish to believe that a miko and a youkai could be together,_ " she let out. " _We are too different to be together, and I do not think that being with you is something that I can continue doing. My family is suffering, enduring the consequences of my choices, and I can no longer keep on watching._ "

 _Red tresses shook in denial._

"He _only opened my mind to the truth, to the reality of life. Nothing more nothing less. Your jealousy is also something that has been getting in between us. My son, my friends, my family, they are far above anything else. I will allow no one to come in between that."_

" _My jealousy?" His voice was soft, deadly, devoid of anything. "You think me foolish for being jealous? You are constantly surrounded by those that would take you from me at the snap of your fingers, who follow after you like salivating_ mutts _and you think me idiotic for it."_

 _Anger rose in her, something that never could be controlled, that always escaped her when she was talked, treated like nothing more than property._

" _I am_ not _some possession that you need to hoard, that you need to guard zealously! I am Kagome, Shikon no Miko, a woman that has fought just as furiously as any youkai, do not think otherwise_ King of Thieves _."_

 _Each stared at the other, not backing down from the challenge, neither one willing to concede._

 _They were at an impasse._

 _Kagome for all that she had caused this, could not help but want to go back, back to when the only true problem they had was where they would spend their days, where they would go for a simple date, back, back to when they would share sweet kisses beneath the Goshinboku, careful of not being caught by her grandfather._

" _I do not wish to be around a youkai who would rather I be placed under lock and key than to fight my own battles. I am who I am, I will not change. Not for you, nor for anyone else. It's over."_

 _Turning her back she proudly walked out of the small apartment, never looking back, and when she heard the sound of breaking glass, of growls filled with pain, she only blinked and softly closed the door on the sound of heartbreak._

Blue eyes blinked, looking up into the cracked ceiling of the hotel she was staying in. tears slowly trickled out her eyes, she lay still, allowing them to fall heedlessly onto the pillow below her head.

A hundred years would pass and she would never forgive herself for causing so much pain for the man that unknowingly still held onto her heart. That somehow she knew always would.

Even if he believed that the one that held it was someone that he once have called brother.

 _Hiei_.

What tangled webs we weave.

Her tormentor, her enemy was dead, but his darkness was all reaching.

 _I curse you Miko Kagome, I curse you to never attain happiness. Curse you to always be alone, and that darkness descend upon that pure heart._

Naraku, you may be dead, but it seems, that you will always follow me around, your hate and anger grasping at weak hearts.

One day..

I will be free.

* * *

 **A/N: ** (1) This was a direct quote from wiki. I preferred their wording than Google's simple definition.

I hope this chapter answered some questions (and probably brought a lot more! ~) and that it was understandable. Please tell me what you all think and forgive me for the long wait!

Thank you for those that are still reading this, you make me try my best to write, my best to create a story worthy of your input ;))


End file.
